


D For Dragon

by Nickidemus



Category: Red Dragon (2002), Red Dragon - Thomas Harris
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickidemus/pseuds/Nickidemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reba calls up the Dragon without even knowing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	D For Dragon

"D.?"

Reba didn't feel rested exactly though she'd slept. She didn't feel heat from the sun entering the room or the subtle heat of a lamp. It must still be night. She ran her hand over the warm lump beside her, smiling.

"D.?"

She heard him grunt. That was more response than she usually got, and it made her giggle.

"You're fantastic, you know that?" she purred, thinking of the evening they'd shared. "Everything you've done... You amaze me. I..." She cleared her throat. "I can't get that tiger out of my head. So powerful." She was grinning as she went on to ask, "were you trying to show me something there? Was that you? My wild tiger. Certainly acted like one tonight."

He was still as death, thinking of death and clenching everywhere to stop thinking of death. He couldn't see her well enough in the dark, but he felt her hand at his stomach and laid his over it, imagining gripping it too tight. It'd be like crushing a little bird, crushing her hand. She was so fragile, like they all were. It wouldn't take hardly any pressure at all, because he was so strong.

"I know," she said with a groan. "Reba's being weird. Thinking of a... tame, wild animal and saying it's you."

"No," he said, and it was said so sharply she jumped. "No. You are correct. I am a beast."

She let out a gust of a laugh. "D. Sometimes the way you say things just..."

"Fear," he said carefully.

"No," she said. "No, something... quite different, I'd say. Something that gets right inside me." She moved over him, feeling for the right spots. "Now I'd like you right inside me, please."

He did as he was bade, growling that she wasn't ready for the beast, feeling her body respond in a way that was fantastically new. She seemed to want every part of it, even if it meant death, and he felt truly afraid for the first time in too long, since he'd been given such power. Being a god meant punishing. But not Reba, not his Reba.

She was on fire with this talk, those delicious words and how naughty he was being. This was a whole, new side to him that she reveled in, and it thrilled her. She seemed to feel it in places she'd never associated with such pleasure, to the very roots of her hair and tips of her toes, riding him while he huffed about the beast he was. She'd been right; he was a tiger. Hers.

He gripped her and rammed upward into her, ending just as she did, choking on his cries. And he clung to her and pulled her down over him and pressed his face to hers. "Did I hurt you?" he demanded of her, not worrying about his impeccable enunciation in his panic. "Tell me, did I hurt you? Are you all right?"

"Baby, I'm fine," she sighed. "Better than fine. Good God, man. That was unbelievable. You're so wild."

He smoothed a hand over her, still holding to her tightly, clenching his jaw so he wouldn't bite her shoulder and bite and bite and bite.


End file.
